Accidents
by stupiducks
Summary: Callie & Cristina bond under unusual circumstances.


Characters: Callie, Crisitna, & brief appearances by almost everyone else.

Summary: Callie & Cristina bond under unusual circumstances.

Disclaimer: I will never own Grey's Anatomy.

**A/N:** I wrote this over two weeks ago, it's posted over on livejournal along with 2 other stories.

Please Read & Review. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Callie was having a great day; she completed back to back surgeries and finished most of her paperwork. Since she had a little over two hours till her next surgery she decided to go home for lunch. Arriving home she was surprised to find a clean apartment & Cristina on the couch flipping through channels.

"Cristina? I thought you're supposed to be at work." Callie asked grabbing a salad from the refrigerator.

"Nope. I have the day off so I decided to clean up a bit." Cristina smiled.

"Wow lucky you, I haven't had a day off in weeks and the apartment looks livable now." Callie smiled as she sat next to Cristina.

"Shut up! Wait what are you doing home?"

"I don't have another surgery until 4 so I came home for lunch."

"Sounds like the hospital isn't too busy today. Guess I didn't really miss anything good?"

"Yea, it's unusually light in the pit and 'not so exciting' surgeries, except for mine of course." Callie conceitedly said.

Cristina responded by throwing a pillow at her, causing Callie to spill her salad on the floor.

"Hey, what was that for?" Callie asked brushing off lettuce from her lap into the bowl.

"That was for being a whore." Cristina said getting ready to throw another pillow.

"Excuse me?" Callie failed to duck in time for the second pillow. "What on earth are you talking about?" she grinned.

"Oh don't you act innocent with me. While I was cleaning the apartment I found men's boxers behind the couch." Cristina pulled it out and dangled the boxers in front of Callie's face. "They're silky too."

"Ok, you got me. In my defense, it's been a long time." she smirked.

"Uh huh. You're still a whore." Cristina said hitting Callie in the face with another pillow.

Callie threw lettuce at Cristina, which led to a pillow/lettuce throwing fight. After a while Callie panicked as she looked at the clock. "Oh man, I need to go."

"Take me with you! As much as I like having the day off, I like being at the hospital more." Cristina pleaded.

"Ok fine, but hurry I don't want to be late."

"Thank you! Sorry about your salad. I'll get you something at the cafeteria or something."

The both of them hurried out of the apartment and headed for the hospital. As soon as they got there they both went their separate ways.

--

"CANCELLED?!" Callie was looking at the surgical board.

"What happened to my knee replacement?" Callie asked as Dr. Bailey happened to pass by.

"Shepherd needed the O.R. and none are available at the moment so we had to push yours back till tomorrow." Bailey explained.

"Why didn't anyone tell me sooner?" Callie said letting out an air of frustration.

"Sorry, he just started. He needed it ASAP, his patient has been going in and out of seizures all day."

"Ok, that's fine. I'll just tell my patient and finish paperwork." Callie fumed and walked towards her patient's room.

It had been almost two hours. After talking with her patient and a load of paperwork, Callie needed to take a break. She needed something in her system since she wasn't able to eat much.

On her way to the café, she ran into Cristina.

"Hey Callie. Where are you going I thought you had surgery?"

"I thought I did too but apparently it got pushed back till tomorrow. Dr. McDreamy needed an O.R. ASAP and of course they take mine. I need a break, I've been doing paper work forever so I'm heading down to the café."

"Oh that sucks. Well I'm heading down there with you. You were right nothing interesting happening today. I tried watching in the gallery but some of the interns were chatting it up so I left, it was hard to concentrate." Cristina explained.

Callie chuckled. "Well then, you're buying me something."

"Ya, ya, ya i promised." Cristina said as she followed Callie. They both entered the cafeteria and fell in line.

"Hey Jim. What's good today?" Callie asked the cook in an orange apron behind the counter.

"Well. What are you in the mood for?" Jim asked.

"Something small, sweet, maybe chocolate." Callie smiled at her last request.

"We just put out some brownies, it's small, sweet, plus it's the only chocolate we have right now."

"That will do." Callie said taking the brownie being handed to her.

"I'll take one too." Cristina said.

"Thanks Jim." The both of them said. Cristina paid and they both left the café to the lounge area for coffee.

Susan, a fellow cook, rushed out of the back kitchen. "Hey Jim! Where are those brownies you just put out?"

"They're over by the fruits." Jim pointed.

"You need to get them out of there and bring them in the back. Make sure no one eats them." she frantically said.

"Ok but that's too late, I just gave a couple of doctors some." he did what he she asked.

"Oh no! Anyone else eat them." she panicked.

"No, just them two. Why? What's wrong with the brownies?"

"Someone ordered the wrong brownies…they're Medical Brownies."

Jim looked confused, "Come again?"

Margaret shook her head. "MEDICAL BROWNIES…also known as "special brownies!"

The both of them scrambled to find the two ladies but realized they already left the cafeteria. "Uh oh!"

--

In the lounge Cristina and Callie were small talking after they finished their brownies and coffee.

"Those brownies were good, though I normally don't prefer eating them." Cristina said. "But it was so good." she said emphasizing the 'so good.'

"They were." Callie agreed. "I just needed a sugar high right now because I have to finish paperwork." she said making a sour face.

Little did they know, it would turn into more than a sugar high.

"Is it cold in here?" Cristina asked as she shivered.

"You know what, I think it is getting cold. Let's get outta here!"

Two doctors got up and left the lounge.

Giggling down the hallway, they found George, Izzie and Meredith standing around one of the nurse's station arguing about who has priority taking charts to Dr. Shepherd.

"Cristina! Please tell Izzie that it's my case so I'm supposed to be taking the charts to Derek."

"Cristina! Please tell Meredith that the only reason she's taking the charts to Derek is she's not over him AND that I'm suppose to be learning neuro this week." Izzie argued.

"Meredith, you know what I've never realized?" Cristina stood back.

"What?" Meredith gave Cristina a look.

"You…" She paused and laughed. "You have a baby voice." she once again laughed. "I just want to pinch your cheeks and make baby sounds at you." Cristina reached out to pinch Meredith's cheeks.

"Cristina are you feeling alight?" Meredith said slapping at Cristina's hands.

"You know what I just realized." Callie interrupted. The doctors and intern almost forgot that the orthopedic surgeon was standing there, they all turned to look at her except Cristina who was still attempting to pinch Meredith's cheeks and make cooing sounds. "I've never realized how short Georgie was."

"Huh?" George scrunched his brows while Meredith and Izzie just looked dumbfounded.

"Yea…you're like a hobbit." Callie patted him on the head then hung on his shoulder. "You can be in that one movie with those hobbits and the ring. You're so tiny. You hobbit, you." she giggled.

"Give me that." George said referring to the charts and stormed off to find Dr. Shepherd.

"Don't be mad! Hobbits are cute." Cristina yelled out to George as he turned the corner.

"C'mon Cristina lets leave these two beautiful doctors sulk in their beautiness." Callie linked her arm to Cristina's and the two of them continued down the hall.

"Oh hey I've realized another thing."

"What is that?" Callie asked.

"These scrubs, they're blue. Everyone's scrubs are blue, different shades of blue. Why can't we have other colors. Sometimes the color blue makes me blue, especially when I'm already feeling blue."

"You know what rhymes with blue?"

"Enlighten me Dr. Callie."

She was about to say what rhymed with blue until something caught her eye as they passed by one of the on-call rooms. "ALEX KAREV & LEXIE GREY in the on call-room!"

"No that does-" Callie pulled Cristina into the occupied on-call room before Cristina could finish her sentence.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. I see London, I see France, I see someone's under pants. Never assumed you to wear silky boxers Dr. Karev." Cristina crossed her arms.

"Look we're adults-" Alex started

"It's ok we won't tell Bailey." Callie said. "Scoot over."

Alex was surprised when Callie got under the sheets and laid next to him. Cristina followed Callie's actions and laid in next to Lexie, who had a horrified expression on her face. The both of them put their hands behind their heads and began rambling about their days of sleeping with their superior & the other way around. Alex and Lexie laid there confused because neither of them knew what the hell was going on.

"Ok I got to get up and do doctor things. Alex, Lexie I will see you later." Callie said. She very slowly got out of the bed, placing one foot after the other on the floor and trying not to stumble out but ended up doing it anyways. She got up quickly and dusted herself off, "Cristina you can stay here if you want but later we're going to Joe's later with Sloan and Hahn later."

"Ok. Whatever you're my ride home. Callie?! Where'd she go?" Cristina said realizing Callie was gone.

"She left." Lexie whispered.

Cristina, who was still lying next to Lexie, turned and smiled as she put a hand to her face "Lexie...your face is so smooth." Cristina then reached over and put her hand on Alex's face, "Oh Alex! You need moisturizer. Your face feels like a thousand little razor blades are popping out of it, almost like you have hair growing out of your face." she said rubbing Alex's face.

"It's because I DO have hair growing out of my face, it's called stubble." he said with a hint of irritation.

"Is it a disease? If it is you should really get it checked out. I am a doctor y'know."

"Cristina can you just get out! Please."

"Fine. I'm just sayin." she said with concern.

As soon as Cristina left Alex turned to Lexie, "I'm sorry but I can't do this." He got up to put on his scrubs and left.

--

Callie waltz into the lounge area for the second time that day and found none other than her favorite manwhore Mark Sloan and new friend Erica Hahn discussing their surgeries.

"Hello guys, what are you up to? Are we still going to Joe's?" she asked with a goofy smile plastered on her face.

"Yes. Are you feeling alright?" Mark answered eyeing her every action.

Callie was staring very confused at her hands for a few minutes before Erica interrupted.

"Callie, are you ok?"

"Oh what sorry ya. Yes, yes I am. Thanks for asking." she grinned. "I was just looking at my hands. My fingers they're so worm like and grippy, it's weird."

"Yes, that's what hands do Cal, they grip and have many other functions." Mark winked.

"Are you flirting with me Sloan? Because the way you two have been acting around each other lately tells me that you'll get your ass kicked if you do so much as wink at another woman. Plus I'm not on the market anymore." She said continuing to play with her fingers. "Well I need to go finish things before I see you two at Joe's in an hour. Oh yea I'm bringing Yang with me, whether you like it or not." she said before skipping out of the lounge.

"Something is up with Callie, she's acting strange. Earlier today I saw her in the gallery holding up a poster saying, 'Go Dr. Hahn' and a number one foam hand."

Mark laughed. "That's strange, Yang is acting a little off today too. Earlier today I saw her writing everyone's name with colorful magnets on the surgical board and giving hugs to everyone she passed."

"Hmmm…maybe they both got laid last night?" Erica inquired. The two doctors looked at each other and shrugged. Then both got up to leave to check on last patients of the night.

--

"There you are! I've been trying to find you everywhere!" Cristina said in relief as she found Callie in the locker room. "Are you ready to go to Joe's?"

"Yea. Let's go!" Callie smiled.

They arrived at Joe's and met Mark and Erica who were already sitting at a table.

"Hey guys." Callie practically sprinted to the table pulling Cristina along.

"Hey Cal, Hey Cristina." Mark smiled before taking a drink of his beer.

"A little eager, are we?" Erica asked. "Hey Callie, Hello Yang."

"Hi." Cristina timidly waved, making little eye contact as possible.

"OOO are those peanuts!" Callie almost yelled.

"I'm so hungry. Hey Cristina, what do you say we go get something to eat after we get outta this place?"

"Ya dude I'm starvin like Marvin."

"Who's Marvin?"

"I don't know. It rhymed." Cristina shrugged.

"Oh. Well I'm so hungry I could probably eat a whole cow, or two or three or fifty."

"Cal, fifty is a lot of cows."

"Ok maybe not fifty, but forty-nine cows?" Callie cracked open a peanut.

Cristina crossed her arms and pondered a minute. "Ya. That sounds more realistic. I could eat forty-nine cows too."

"You know I really like peanuts. They're like little surprises. You crack em open and SURPRISE it's a peanut."

"I'm gonna eat you peanut." Cristina pretended the peanuts were like little men or what like animal crackers were to little children.

"Oh no Mr. Peanut look out for the Cave of the Cristina monster." Callie said before Cristina popped a peanut into her mouth.

Mark and Erica looked at each other wondering why the hell their colleagues were acting so strangely. The four doctors continued to drink, talk and laugh. There were more of the cave monster Cristina claiming more peanut victims and more looks between Mark and Erica still wondering if they're colleagues were ok. They ordered a few more drinks before calling it a night.

"Cristina. I'm super hungry. Let's get some food." Callie whined.

"Me too! I hope there are places still open."

After a few minutes of searching they finally found a 24 hour convenient store. They bought the things they wanted and went home.

Morning came and found Callie sprawled on the living room floor and Cristina on the couch. Callie woke up first. There were two messages on the answering machine. While listening to the messages she looked around the apartment to find open chip bags, half eaten cookies, half eaten pizzas, pizza boxes, empty cans of soda and a half empty carton of chocolate ice cream scattered all over the living room. "What the hell happened." she thought.

"OH MY GOD! What time is it? I'm gonna be late for work." Cristina jumped up off the couch.

"Cool it Yang, listen to the answering machine." Callie said as she started cleaning the mess she couldn't remember making. Cristina went over to the answering machine and pressed play.

She heard the voice of Chief Webber. "YANG! TORRES! Where the hell are you two?! You're almost two hours late. There are things we have to discuss regarding your little incidents yesterday at the hospital. Get your asses here ASAP before I fire you!"

"What incidents? Oh my god Callie we need to go! I've had my ass on the line too many times!"

"Calm down Yang, just listen to the second message." Callie snickered.

Cristina did so and listened to the second message. It was the Chief again. "Yang, Torres sorry about the message earlier. I was just informed about your little mishap about yesterday. Apparently the people in charge of the cafeteria ordered the wrong brownies and failed to tell you in time. You two take the day off and make sure you call me after you hear this." "

What?! What the hell is the chief talking about? Why do we have the day off?" Cristina asked in confusion.

"I've already talked to him. Have you ever heard of Medical Brownies Yang?"

"Yes." She nodded. "Those are legal?"

"I don't even know but Richard is looking into it. He told me we've caused a ruckus at the hospital yesterday."

"How so?"

"We dyed most of the scrubs different colors. It seems that you didn't like the color blue anymore. We were giving out hugs to everyone in sight. We stole stickers from pediatrics and you stole magnets from them as well to use them on the surgical board."

"Is that all. Thank god!" Cristina sighed in relief.

"Actually…"

"Oh no!" Cristina sighed in disbelief.

"We stacked the on-call beds and made ourselves a little fort. Played hide and go seek with patients. We also had a mini fashion show showcasing our new and improved scrubs…uhm that's all I can remember. I'm pretty sure Richard mentioned a few other things. Oh ya, you discovered a new disease."

"Really, what?" Cristina was eager to know.

"Stubble. All I know is you have to ask Karev about that one." Callie laughed.

"No need to, I think remember that. Oh this is horrible." Cristina put her hands into her face. "I can't believe how stupid i must have been."

"Hey the good thing is we're off the hook. No one was injured, no one DIED. Plus we didn't know we were high and we get the day off." Callie smiled.

"Yea I guess." Cristina sat in disbelief then started laughing almost uncontrollably. "Dude I can't believe we were high!"

"I know!" Callie joined in laughter. "I can't believe we ate all this food too!" she said looking at the dispersed food.

"We really need to clean up this mess." Cristina said cranking up the volume to the stereo. The two of them danced to the music while cleaning and picking up either empty boxes or half eaten whatever it was off the floor. The two of them knew they were going to have a hell of a day tomorrow.

"Hey Cal?"

"Yea." Callie answered.

"Those silky boxer's…do they happen to belong to Karev?" Cristina asked.

Callie responded by throwing a half eaten pizza at her.

**End.**

**--**

**A/N2: **I think some of you may get why i posted this story today hehe.

Thank you for reading. Feedback would be awesome.


End file.
